


Princess Fragrance!

by callmeakumatized



Series: "What Happened Next?" Mondays! [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Embarrassing Video, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Memory Loss, Seine River, The Ladyblog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeakumatized/pseuds/callmeakumatized
Summary: What DID happened to Chat Noir before and after Rose was de-Akumatized?He might not remember......but Paris does.





	Princess Fragrance!

_"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”_

The swirling of ladybugs and hearts swarmed around Paris. Everything was put back into place. Paris celebrated Ladybug and Chat Noir's victory.

Meanwhile, on the banks of the Seine, Chat Noir sits, literally licking his wounds…until the swarm reaches him.

"…"

"What am I doing here?"

Assuming that everything is put back to normal, Chat Noir de-transforms. He's a little embarrassed…Ladybug must have finished it off by herself. At the same time, though, he's proud of his lady. Smiling to himself, he opens his phone to check out the Ladyblog, hoping to get some new snippets of Ladybug for his phone background.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened?" chirped Plagg, floating to his side to watch his phone as well. "Or do you want to find out here?"

The way he said it made Adrien narrow his eyes suspiciously. "What are you talking abo-"

He froze. The video was the top viewed on the Ladyblog. The comments were anything but nice. And there were already 10k shares.

"Give me your miraculooouus!" sang Chat Noir on the screen.

Adrien choked on his own spit. He watched as his alter-ego futilely grabbed at Ladybug's earrings…and flinched when she tossed him into the river without a second glance.

The video stopped and Adrien stared blankly at his screen. The silence was broken by Plagg…laughing his little Kawmi head off.

"Oh my- HAHA! That was SO EMBARRASSING!" Plagg roared.

Adrien glowered at Plagg for a moment before playing the movie again. After the second time through, Adrien sighed, then sniggered at himself. He glanced at Plagg with a triumphant look on his face.

"Pfft. What are you so smug about? That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen!"

"Yeah…" agreed Adrien, engulfed in the video again, replaying all the parts with Ladybug. "…But MAN! I have a GREAT singing voice!"

Plagg rolled his eyes and groaned as Adrien wiggled his eyebrows impishly.

_Fin!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you leave a comment, I will converse.  
> Leave suggestions - I love them!  
> And I love YOU, Random Citizen! 8)  
> -Maki  
> (Disclaimer: I do not own "Miraculous!: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir" or any of its characters.)  
> (Originally posted on FanFiction.net.)


End file.
